The 13th Anthology
by Airhead259
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles. Chapter 9: After a hard week of training, a sixteen-year-old Lightning comes home and lets her guard down, much to the excitement of her sister.
1. (AU) Drabble

_So I've decided to post a bunch of oneshots and drabbles here. They'll mostly be set in the LR universe, with the exception of this chapter for now since it's an AU. Also pairings will be mostly platonic but probably focusing on some relationship dynamics that I really like (such as Hope and Lightning, and Lightning and Serah, and some others)_

_Anyway, this first chapter was initially posted on Tumblr. It's based on a little comic translated by tensai-shoujo and is one of the few "happier" stories I've written. Enjoy, and please let me know what you think!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or its characters._

* * *

"What's it like being the only woman in the military?"

Lightning glanced down at her young companion, who was watching her with a curious look on his face. His eyes were determined, but his mouth was full of bread, making his expression look cute rather than serious.

"A kid like you shouldn't be asking questions like that," she told him, reaching over to ruffle his hair with her gloved hand. He made a grunt of protest, trying to bat her hand away with his own. She smiled, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards.

She had found the boy a few weeks ago, while she was on evening patrol. Under normal circumstances, she did not allow herself to get too close to civilians. But there had been something different about this one.

xxxxx

_He was huddled on the ground in a back alley, his arms wrapped around his knees. Had it not been for the glint of his silver-white hair reflecting the evening sun, she would never have known that he was there._

_"It's almost 6PM, it's getting dark out," she said as she approached the boy, and he looked up to acknowledge her presence. "You should head home, kid."_

_He was silent. She wondered if her uniform had intimidated him, but then he spoke. "I don't have a home," he replied, his voice barely above a whisper. "My parents are dead."_

_The look on his face was miserable, and her heart softened at the sight. Despite being a child, he looked too old to be taken to the orphanage. He would not be allowed into the military housing facility, so she could not have him stay with her. But if he was left out on the streets alone…_

_His stomach growled, and his cheeks turned pink. "I-I haven't eaten in a while…" he stuttered, embarrassed. Shaking her head, she pulled him to his feet._

_"Let's get you something to eat," she said with a smile. "And after that, we can find you a place to stay for the night."_

_The boy's face lit up. "You'd do that for me?"_

_"Of course. It's my job."_

_She neglected to tell him that feeding civilians was definitely not part of her job description. But being of a relatively high rank, she had the reputation and the money to spare. She led him to a nearby bakery and allowed him to eat to his heart's content. Then, she took him to an inn._

_"Let him stay as long as he wants," she told the innkeeper. "I'll pay for it all." With that, she produced a small bag of gold from her uniform pocket and placed it on the counter. The innkeeper knew better than to haggle with a soldier, and he took the bag with a silent nod._

_"My work here is done," she whispered to herself, and turned around to leave, only to be stopped by a hand grasping her wrist._

_"W-wait!" the boy cried. "You're leaving? At least, could you tell me your name?"_

_She sighed. "Why do you need to know?"_

_He blushed. "I…just want to know who to thank. For saving my life."_

_"All I did was feed you, and now I'm leaving you here alone."_

_"T-that's enough for me!"_

_She generally found this kind of determination annoying, but on him, it was almost…endearing. Then, Lightning did something that surprised even herself. She raised a hand to her mouth and let out a small laugh. The boy's eyes grew wide._

_"My name is Lightning," she finally told him, her eyes still sparkling with amusement. "You'd do well to remember that."_

_He nodded. "I will."_

xxxxx

"Lightning? Are you listening?"

She snapped out of her reverie and glanced at him. "No, I'm not."

He grinned. "Well, at least you're being honest!"

Ever since their first meeting some weeks ago, she had been running into him in town more often than she had expected. She had learned that his name was Hope Estheim, and that his parents had perished in a recent fire outbreak in the West District. The boy had since managed to find work at the bakery that they had visited together, and they were currently perched on a wall near the outskirts of town, enjoying the scenery while sharing a fresh loaf of bread.

She noticed that this had become a ritual – he would find her while she was on break and bring her something to eat. At first, they had stood awkwardly near the barracks, until he discovered this spot and showed it to her one day. Eating lunch with a civilian was hardly common for a soldier, but Lightning found that she enjoyed his company much more than that of the rest of her squadron.

"They're a bunch of pigs," she stated plainly while munching her bread. Hope looked up at her, confused.

"What are-oh, are you actually answering my question?"

"You don't want me to?" Her icy gaze bore down on him, but somehow he remained unfazed.

"No, I was just surprised. But are they really all that bad?"

Lightning scoffed. "They're noisy and uncultured, and they never take their jobs seriously. You won't believe the number of times I've been proposed to in the past month. It's ridiculous."

Hope looked down at the small loaf in his hands. "When I join the military…I won't be like them. I'll protect people and make them smile, just like you do."

"I don't make people smile, kid."

"But they still do!" He grinned. "I know I did when you helped me."

She flicked him gently on the forehead. "Just eat your bread."

xxxxx

When they had finished eating, it was time for Lightning to return to her patrol. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hope," she told him as she flung her legs over the wall. Her feet touched the ground and she held out a hand to help him down. As always, he shook his head with a smile and jumped down, landing with his knees slightly bent.

"Um, before you go…" he began before she could turn to leave. "There's something I wanted to give you."

He fumbled around in his pocket before producing a small wooden ring, carved with flowers. It was painted with bright colours and looked almost like a toy.

"I want you to have this," he told her, placing the ring in her hand. "You inspired me to become a soldier, and that's what I'm going to do, once I'm old enough. And when I'm finally in your squadron, I'll ask you to marry me, too," he finished with a grin.

She remained silent, and as the seconds passed he began to worry. Finally, she smiled. Not just a twitch of her lips, but a genuine smile that reached her eyes. "I hope you're joking about that last part," she told him as she pulled off her glove and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I'm serious!" he insisted, but he could not keep the smile off his face, and soon enough they both began to laugh. It was a strange and unusual bond that had grown between them during the short time that they had known each other, but it was strong nonetheless.

As their laughter died down, he spoke again. "Will you wait for me, Lightning?" he asked. "Will you still be a soldier when I'm old enough?"

"…call me Light," she replied, still smiling slightly. "And I won't be quitting anytime soon. Even if I do…we'll see each other around, like we do now. Only then _you'll_ be the soldier and _I'll_ be the civilian."

"And by then, I'll probably be taller than you, too."

"…don't push your luck, kid."

xxxxx

"Hey Sarge, how's it going?"

Lightning rolled her eyes as one of her newer subordinates sat himself down in the seat beside her. Or at least, she _assumed _that he was new. The rest of her squadron knew better than to sit with her at dinner.

The man raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Y'know, we never really _do _much around here," he yawned, stretching so he could reach an arm around her. She scooted away, but he managed to grab her left arm, placing a hand atop hers.

"So, _Lightning_," he began, and she held back the urge to punch him in the face. "When we're both off duty, which is pretty much _all the time_, let's go grab a drink together out in town."

Calmly, she slid her hand out from under his. Then, she removed her glove, revealing the band on her ring finger. She watched as his smug expression slowly morphed into one of shock and his jaw dropped.

"Sorry," she told him with a smirk, without a hint of remorse in her tone. "But I'm spoken for."


	2. (LR) Role-reversal

_Posted this on Tumblr a few days ago - a role-reversed version of Hope's disappearance in LR. I had a vague plan for a role-reversed version of the full game but I realised that it was probably too ambitious, especially considering my reputation with multi-chaptered fics. Hope still retains his older form here, and I imagined Lightning looking the way she did in FFXIII as I wrote this. I've also made a few corrections. If you have any questions or feedback, please let me know._

_The next one-shot will focus on Light and Serah. I'm really looking forward to finishing it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIII or its characters._

* * *

_"The last day is here, and now, my soul will…-"_

The moment she said those words, he knew that something was wrong. But before he could say anything in response, the teleportation process began and he found himself in a familiar tunnel, headed for the Ark.

As he floated through the abyss, he felt a familiar tug on his consciousness. _'It's like all those times I spoke with Lumina.'_ Once again, he allowed himself to succumb to the feeling, and closed his eyes.

When Hope finally opened his eyes again, he was standing in darkness. As always, he waited for the sound of Lumina's taunts, but they never came. Instead, a familiar, calm voice spoke from behind him.

"Hope. My time is up."

_Lightning?_ He turned around, and sure enough, his comrade was standing behind him, her usual stern expression in place. But her gaze was directed at her feet, and a golden glow emanated from her form.

"Light, what do you-"

She raised a hand and he stopped talking. "God chose me to watch over you, and that's exactly what I've done. But all this time, He has been watching you as well. Through my eyes."

Hope shook his head. "I-I don't understand. He _chose_ you?"

"Yes. He needed someone you were familiar with, who had guided you in the past. Someone whose words you would trust." She looked up, and Hope saw regret and guilt in her eyes – feelings that he had not seen since their reunion, when they had both realised that they had been stripped of all emotion.

"I'm sorry, Hope. All this time, I've been God's pawn. And now that Bhunivelze doesn't need me anymore, He will cast my soul into the sea of Chaos."

"But why…?"

She took a step forward, and the lights danced around her form. "It's how He does things. But that isn't important. As the Saviour, you still have a job to do."

He nodded. "Right. I need to stop Vanille from performing the Soulsong. But…I don't know _how_."

"If Fang were here, she would say _something_ to convince Vanille. I…" He sighed. "I couldn't even get into the Cathedral to _see_ her. I can't do anything."

"You can." Hope looked up to see a hint of a smile on Lightning's face. "During the Purge, she was by your side, wasn't she? It's your turn to do the same for her. I know she'll believe you."

"And besides," she scoffed. "Fang's bound to show up, too. She wouldn't abandon Vanille."

She was right, and he knew it. Despite Fang's callous attitude towards the Order (or perhaps _because_ of it), he knew that she would be at the Cathedral on the final day, fighting by his side yet again. Their last encounter in the Dead Dunes had been quite a few days ago, and he distantly wondered where she was now, on the eve of the final day.

Thirteen days. He thought about all the souls he had saved - all the people that he had managed to help. Some requests had been simple, such as a child's desire to retrieve a precious doll from the Chaos. Others had taken him days to complete, and most of them had had him fighting monsters day and night.

"For the last thirteen days, I travelled across Nova Chrysalia, trying to save as many souls as I could." His voice was barely above a whisper. "I tried to save our friends, even if it meant fighting them. And all that time, you were by my side, giving me advice. You never questioned my choices, not once. But even after all that, I couldn't-"

He looked up at her, his eyes reflecting the guilt that he felt. "I couldn't save _you."_

A small smile graced her lips. "I never expected you to save me," she told him, without a trace of regret in her words. "You accomplished more than I ever could have, in the time that you were given. You even looked for Serah, didn't you?"

Embarrassed, Hope looked down at his hands. "I didn't want to believe that she was gone," he admitted bashfully. "I knew that her soul had to be _somewhere_ within the Chaos, but I was never able to find her. And Lumina wasn't much help either, even though I'd thought…because of the resemblance…"

"You did what you could," she insisted. "And at least you could SEE Lumina. Whenever she spoke to you or abducted you during those transports-" Hope winced at her sharp tone. "-the computer screens went blank. I assume it was because of the Chaos."

"You…assume?"

Lightning sighed, placing a hand against a forehead. "Like I said, the computer didn't show me anything. All it did was make this loud beeping noise. You're lucky you were never around to hear it." She paused, and her eyes widened, as if she had remembered something important. "Or…_I_ might have done that by accident. I thought something was wrong, so I started pressing all the keys."

The thought of Lightning mashing the keys on the console in a fit of anger was ridiculous, and despite the situation, he began to laugh.

She shot him a glare. "I was never good at using new technology, like you and Sazh were. I did the best I could."

His laughter gradually subsided. "I know you did," he managed to say while holding back a chuckle. His sides hurt. It had been a long time since he had last laughed this much. _'Even before I lost my emotions,' _he realised with a start, and his face fell. The Purge had thrown their lives into turmoil, and ever since then they had endured nothing but suffering.

_'For centuries, none of us have had anything to smile about. Not Snow, not Fang, not even Sazh and Vanille. And definitely not the two of us.'_

"Don't look back," she said suddenly, and Hope's head snapped up. Lightning was watching him with understanding in her gaze. She could tell that he was thinking about the past.

"Keep your eyes front," she continued. "That's what I told you all those centuries ago, wasn't it?"

Wordlessly, he nodded.

"When I was in Valhalla, I watched you grow. You became a strong, independent person and chose to shoulder the burden of humanity. And you did it all on your own." She smiled – a genuine smile reserved only for him and her sister. "I'm proud of you."

The lights around her began to glow more brightly. They were out of time. She closed her eyes.

Hope realised what was happening as well, and he lunged forward. "Light, wait!" he cried, reaching for her. "Don't-don't disappear!"

He tried to place his hands on her shoulders only to realise that they went right through her form. She was fading. "No…"

"Listen to me, Hope."

Her words were soft, barely above a whisper despite the small distance between them. He glanced down at her only to see her staring right back up at him. Her eyes were focused and determined.

"Bhunivelze…now holds control over my physical form. He will awaken soon, and He has plans for you. Don't fall into His trap. You will have to fight Him…and that means you'll have to fight me, too."

His eyes began to sting. He wondered if it was due to the brightness surrounding them, until he felt a tear roll down the side of his face.

"I can't-!" He gasped as emotions suddenly flooded into him – sorrow, desperation, fear. He did not understand why it was happening _now_, of all times.

"I can't fight you, Light. I won't-"

"If you don't, then all of humanity will fall into His hands, and you will have failed. You must get Vanille to guide the souls of the dead, and then you must confront Him. He _will _test you, so be prepared."

His trembling hands still ghosted over her translucent shoulders, feeling the warmth of her fading form. He knew that standing this way was pointless, that as much as he wanted to, he could not stop her from disappearing. And yet, he remained the way he was, his arms suspended awkwardly in mid-air, as though she would vanish if he let go. Lightning said nothing more – she appeared to be lost in thought, staring at his shoulder.

Then, she shook her head, apparently having made a decision, and looked up at him. "Just…promise me one thing," she said, her voice shaky. "Don't die."

Her gaze was pleading. It was an expression he had never seen on her face before, and at once, he knew that it was something he never wanted to see again. He hesitated, but finally nodded. "I won't."

"Good."

He saw that the icy glint in her eyes had returned. She had chosen to be vulnerable in his presence for a single moment. He dropped his arms, letting them rest at his sides, and she stepped away.

"I've done all I can – the rest is up to you." She turned away and walked forward a few steps, then stopped. In a small voice, she added, "Stay safe."

"Light-!" He reached for her yet again, but the brightness intensified around her, and she vanished without a trace.

Then, he was in the Ark. His position remained unchanged – one arm outstretched before him, reaching for nothing. He looked around – everything was as usual, but the chair in front of the computer was empty. The stark white room suddenly seemed larger.

He retracted his arm and clenched his fist, his eyes glowing with determination anew. He had a new mission – one that would involve saving Vanille, and in turn, the souls of the dead. After that, he would confront Bhunivelze and convince Him to release Lightning from His grasp.

"Yours will be the last soul I save, Light. I'll set you free."


	3. (LR) Family

_This is one of those fics that started out simple in my head, but evolved as I kept adding bits and pieces of dialogue to it. Eventually it became...well, this. Hopefully the main theme of the story didn't get distorted as I went along - that's something I always worry about. This chapter is also chock full of headcanons. I hope you enjoy, and please tell me what you think!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIII or its characters._

* * *

Family

For the first time since their arrival in the new world, Lightning was _nervous_.

She had spent the first few months setting up a house with Serah and Snow. It was located at the outskirts of a large city that the people had built together, affectionately dubbed "New Academia". Their life together had been simple and peaceful, until she had found a job as a journalist in the city. Despite knowing that writing had never been her forte, she had taken the offer, hoping that it would give her something to do in her spare time. But travelling to and from her workplace every day had been exhausting, and so she had made the decision to move into an apartment of her own, in the city.

Over a month had passed since then. She had not visited her family at all during that time – Lightning had been too busy trying to set up her apartment while also balancing the stress of her job. But after a month of living out of cardboard boxes, she had finally managed to unpack the last one a few days ago. Serah had been delighted, inviting her over for dinner to celebrate, and she had been only too happy to oblige.

But now, standing at the doorstep of her old home, she was beginning to regret her decision.

'_What if everything's changed?' _She wondered as she rang the doorbell hesitantly. _'Those bookshelves…are they still in order? Do they air out the guest bedroom every now and then? Is Snow still a huge slob?'_

When the door opened a few moments later, all of her worries melted away. Serah stood at the door, her hair pulled into a messy ponytail atop her head. She was wearing an apron over her clothes, and she held a dishcloth in one hand.

"Sis! You're early!" she exclaimed, stepping forward to wrap her sister in a hug. Lightning returned the embrace, and stole a glance over Serah's shoulder. In her mind, she heaved a sigh of relief. The house still appeared to be in order.

"It's been too long," she replied, finally pulling away and smiling at her sister. "You haven't changed much."

"And you look exhausted," said Serah, stepping aside to let Lightning in. "It feels like it's been _forever_ since I last saw you. How's the job?"

Lightning sighed. "Not as bad as it could be…" She pulled off her shoes and took off her jacket. "Where's that idiot husband of yours?"

Serah giggled. "He's in the kitchen, helping me get dinner ready."

The older woman stepped forward with a smirk. "_This_ I have to see."

xxxxx

The burly man stood at the island in the middle of the kitchen, chopping vegetables while whistling a familiar tune. When Lightning walked in, he raised a hand in acknowledgment and waved. "Hey sis!" he said with a grin. "You're here early!"

Lightning rolled her eyes. "That's what Serah said. Anything I can help with?"

"Nah, we've got it covered."

She was caught off-guard. _'They don't need me to do anything?'_ Regardless, she leaned against the doorway and watched. "Fine. I'll be on standby if you need anything."

Serah moved to the back of the kitchen and resumed her task of washing the dishes. She weaved past Snow – who already took up enough space in their kitchen even when he wasn't being helpful, Lightning thought – and reached for a bowl on a high shelf. As if on cue, he spun around and grabbed the bowl, setting it down on the counter gently, flashing Serah a sidelong grin.

Lightning's jaw almost dropped. _Almost._ She had never seen her brother-in-law being careful with anything, and handling a glass bowl would have been last on her list of things to trust Snow with. She sighed. _'I guess it wasn't such a bad decision to accept him into our family, after all.'_

Observing the couple in front of her, she couldn't help but feel out of place. They moved past each other wordlessly, opening and closing cabinet doors, passing each other objects without so much as a glance. They operated seamlessly, like two units with a single mind.

'_When was the last time I experienced that?'_ Lightning thought about it for a while, a small smile forming on her lips. During their days as l'Cie, she had learned to fight well alongside her companions and friends. She and Fang had seen eye-to-eye, and their partnership had made them a formidable force on the battlefield. Even before that, Hope had picked up on her mannerisms during their travels, always knowing when to cast a healing spell or to send an offensive spell at a rampaging enemy. And at the beginning of her journey, although she had thought him a hindrance at first, Sazh's military experience and knowledge of technology had made him a helpful ally. Though she had never been forced to fight alone beside Vanille or Snow, she had eventually learned to trust their decisions in a battle.

But in this world, there were no more battles left to fight. And as Serah and Snow glided around the kitchen in a world of their own, she felt a pang of loneliness in her heart. Without a word, she left the room.

xxxxx

The television was a good distraction. She flipped through the channels aimlessly while she waited for them to finish up. As the minutes passed, however, she felt herself focusing less on the moving pictures and more on the thought of being left behind by her only family. _'They don't need me anymore. Should I even be here?'_

Eventually, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Serah approaching her, untying her apron and smoothing down her hair all at once.

"Dinner's ready, sis," she said with a smile, and Lightning turned to look at her, forcing the thoughts of loneliness to the back of her mind.

"Alright, I'll be right there."

Serah nodded and walked towards the staircase. She stopped at the foot of the stairs and yelled, "Hope, dinner's ready!"

Abruptly, Lightning stood up. "Hope? Hope's here?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that in our last phone call?" Her sister smiled sheepishly. "He's been staying with us for a week now, while working on a research project. He'll be down in a minute or two – I always call him in advance, so he can save his drafts and put everything away."

'_So even he's a part of the routine.' _If she hadn't seen Serah and Snow for a month, it had been even longer since she had last met Hope, or anyone else, for that matter. Everyone had gone their separate ways – Sazh and Dajh were setting up a ranch, Vanille and Fang did community service and helped out at a local daycare, Noel and Yeul were travelling the world, and Hope had immersed himself in academics once again.

Snow stepped out of the kitchen and wiped his hands on his shirt. "Alright, let's eat!" he exclaimed, placing an arm around Serah and making his way to the dining room. She whispered something in his ear, and he responded with a short laugh. Lightning shook her head at the familiar scene, a faint smile on her face, and followed behind them.

They had barely seated themselves at the table when they heard the sound of footsteps echoing through the hall. Within moments, Hope was standing at the doorway. "Sorry about that, Serah," he apologized sincerely as he made his way towards them. "I was in the middle of a thought process."

Lightning glanced at her watch – sure enough, it had only been a minute-and-a-half since her sister had called him. _'Serah's estimate was spot on.'_

The younger Farron smiled sweetly. "Don't worry about it, Hope. We haven't started eating yet."

The young man sighed, sounding relieved, and pulled out the chair next to Snow. The table seated six, and the two of them were on one side, with Serah seated opposite her husband. Lightning had chosen to sit at the head of the table. As soon as Hope was seated, he looked up, his gaze eventually landing on her. "Oh, hey Light!" he exclaimed. "Long time no see!"

She smiled. "It _has _been a long time," she replied. "Have any of you met up with the others?"

Serah looked contemplative. "Well, we haven't seen Noel in a while, but Sazh came over to visit with his son. Their ranch seems to be coming along, and it seems like they've found something you'd be interested in, Sis."

Lightning raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

Snow guffawed. "A _horse_," he said, holding back another laugh. "Dajh looked so excited, said he was the biggest horse he'd ever seen. And Sazh, he said he reminded him of Odin. They thought you'd like him."

Her eyes lit up at the mention of her former Eidolon's name. "I wouldn't know what to do with a horse," she insisted, trying to sound non-committal. But they all grinned at her response.

The conversation continued in the same vein, but it gradually turned to topics that Lightning could not keep up with. She picked at her food and watched as Serah and Snow continued talking. Casting a glance at Hope, she noticed that he was silent as he chewed, staring at a single point on the tablecloth and occasionally tracing patterns in the air with his left hand. Clearly his mind was still on his research.

The lonely feeling began to resurface. She did not understand why it was affecting her this much – after all, they were her _family_, and she was sure they cared about her. But despite that, she felt as though she was being pushed further and further away from them.

Unable to take it any longer, she stood up. Instantly, three pairs of eyes were on her. "I need some air," she managed to say, and turned on her heel.

"Wait, Lightning-"

Without another word, she left the room.

xxxxx

The warm summer breeze ruffled Lightning's hair as she leaned against the railing. The patio faced the city, and although it was dark out, she could still see the city lights glimmering in the distance. She remembered the few evenings she had spent here with Serah and Snow, just a few months ago, and she wondered how things had changed so fast.

"Their routine's pretty complicated, isn't it?"

Hope's voice cut through the night. She heard the glass door slide shut behind her and listened to his footsteps on the wooden floor as he approached her, without saying a word. Only when he was standing right beside her did she ask, "How did you know I was thinking about that?"

He shrugged. "It was a partial guess, but I noticed you looking lost over dinner. I would've said something, but I'd just had a thought about alternative sources of fuel. Did you know that cars in this world could run on-"

She raised a hand. "Save it." _'A lecture on renewable energy sources is the last thing I need right now.' _

He chuckled, but said nothing more. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, watching as the lights in the neighbours' windows went out one by one, while the city remained as bright as ever, like a beacon on the horizon.

"You know, you don't need to feel like you're being left out."

She turned to him. "Are you a mind-reader now, or is this part of the trick you picked up in Nova Chrysalia?"

This time, Hope laughed. "I think it's just you, Light."

She felt the burden on her heart lift slightly. _'It's been a long time since we last talked like this, but he hasn't changed at all. Maybe if I told him, he'd understand…' _

"I just," she began hesitantly. "Serah and Snow...I see them doing their own thing, in perfect sync with each other. And I was a part of that routine once, but now…I feel like an outsider."

He hummed in response. "I was the same a week ago. I try to stay out of their way unless I'm needed, so I'm used to the routine by now. Though…" He tried to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I guess that still makes me an outsider, too."

Lightning noticed the sad look in his eyes and realized that she was not the only one who felt lonely. When they had arrived in the new world together, Hope had not been able to locate his family, despite searching for months. Every possible lead had resulted in a dead end. Finally, instead of continuing the search for his parents, he had decided to immerse himself in research. Since then, he had been studying various things, from improving the human lifestyle, to extending the world's lifespan.

At first, his sudden decision had taken them all by surprise. But now, she finally understood. _'Burying himself in work must've been a distraction from the loneliness he felt. I've only been feeling this way for a few hours, but he's been thinking about it for months.'_

With a sigh, she moved closer and nudged his shoulder with her own. "Hey," she said when he turned to look at her, confused. "At least we've got each other," she told him with a small smile. "To me, you'll always be a part of the family."

She watched as his face broke into a grin. "Thanks, Light," he said, and although his words were simple, she could hear the gratitude in his tone.

"So _this_ is where you were."

She turned around to see her sister step onto the patio. "It looks like Hope was right, after all," Serah said with a sigh.

Lightning glanced between the two of them, confused. Hope smiled sheepishly. "After you left, I guessed you'd be out here, and Serah guessed you'd be on the roof. Apparently, when you were a kid and you were mad at someone, you'd climb to the top of your house and stay there all day. Is that true?"

She shot her sister a glare. "Did you tell him that?"

Serah shrugged innocently. Lightning's gaze flickered between the two of them, but neither of them said another word. Finally, Hope broke the silence yet again.

"Well, now that you're here Serah, I'll leave you two alone." He pushed away from the railing and headed towards the open door. "Besides," he added with a mock exasperated sigh. "S_omeone_ needs to make sure Snow doesn't eat all the food." Then, he disappeared into the house, sliding the door shut behind him.

Her sister remained silent, and Lightning turned away, focusing on a single light in the distance yet again. "So," she began, her voice soft. "How much of that conversation did you hear?"

Serah sighed. "I heard enough…now I know how the two of you feel." She walked closer, until she was standing where Hope had been only minutes ago.

A feeling of guilt washed over Lightning, and she turned her head away. "I can't control how I feel, Serah," she finally said. "I'm not blaming you or Snow, but…I feel like I don't belong here anymore."

"Well, you shouldn't feel that way," came the response, and she felt a hand on her shoulder. Instinctively she turned to face Serah, who was smiling gently as always.

She diverted her gaze, refusing to look her sister in the eye. "But I do. And it's only been a month - I can't imagine what I'll be like a few months from now. I don't know how Hope has been dealing with this for so long."

"He has us, and so do you." Her simple answers never failed to catch Lightning off-guard. "If you feel lonely, you could always move back in."

"You and I both know that isn't practical, Serah."

"Okay, maybe you and Hope could travel to and from work together? He lives in New Academia too, you know."

"It's a _huge_ city – he could be living on the other side, for all I know. Not to mention he's really busy."

"Then…why don't you quit your job?"

Lightning's eyes grew wide. "That-that's out of the question, and you know it. It's only been a month."

Serah sighed. "I know." She leaned back against the railing and gazed up at the sky. "And it's not like I _want_ you to quit, but…to tell you the truth, I'm selfish." She tilted her head slightly so she could meet Lightning's eyes. "I hardly ever see you anymore, and phone calls aren't enough. I miss you, Sis."

Upon hearing those words, Lightning's heart suddenly swelled with affection. Her sister _missed_ her. _'I can't believe I was stupid enough to think that she didn't care about me anymore.'_

"And I'm not the only one who does, you know," Serah continued. "Snow misses his drinking buddy, too."

Lightning groaned and raised a hand to her temple. "That was _one_ time, and I'll _always_ regret it."

Her sister began to giggle, no doubt remembering the ridiculous scene. "All I remember is seeing the two of you passed out on the floor, surrounded by empty bottles of vodka."

She listened to her sister's laughter, and it brought a smile to her face. At one time, she would have done anything to protect Serah's happiness, and that fact held true even now. She shook her head, chuckling faintly.

"Alright. If it'll really make you happy, I'll think about it."

xxxxx

When the two sisters finally returned to the dining room, they were met with raucous laughter. Snow had broken out the alcohol, and had clearly offered some to Hope as well, seeing as the younger man was now swaying slightly in his seat. He let out a soft chuckle and mumbled something under his breath, no doubt in response to a joke Snow had told earlier. Serah bit back a smile – considering his serious personality and his general aversion to alcohol, she had never expected to see Hope like this. But despite everything, it seemed like he was enjoying himself. She wondered how Lightning was taking it, and turned to her only to see that she was glaring daggers at Snow, who had a wide grin on his face.

"Sis! Hope's too out of it to drive back so it looks like he's staying over! Why don't you join us for a drink, too?" He winked, and Lightning groaned.

"Y-yeah, Light, stay!" Hope chimed in, a goofy grin plastered across his face. She looked to Serah for reassurance, only to see that she was also wearing a pleading smile.

"C'mon, Sis, why not? It'll be like old times."

She glanced around at the expectant faces – the faces of her family. If she stayed, she could expect more evenings like this one, surrounded by people she cared about and who cared about her in return. Suddenly, her apartment in the city seemed distant and cold, and the idea of living there alone for the rest of her life was no longer as appealing as it had been a month ago.

She thought about it for a moment. Then, she declared, "Fine, I'll stay."

After a little hesitation, she added, "Besides, it's not like I was ever a good writer, anyway."

Their supportive smiles told her that they had understood, and she knew at once that she had made the right decision. As she sat down at the table, Snow poured her a glass of _something_, which she clasped in her hands. The sound of idle chatter surrounded her as it had earlier, but this time she no longer felt like an outsider. As she cast Hope a sidelong glance, he gave her a sleepy smile, and she knew that he felt the same.

'_I'm home.'_

* * *

_Fun fact: Hope's mannerisms during dinner are inspired by me - often, while in the middle of programming projects for university, I would space out during dinner and mumble to myself while trying to solve problems in my head._


	4. (XIII) Hairstyle

_I made the decision to move this fic over to the XIII section, since I also wanted to include the few fics I've been working on for "13 Days of Final Fantasy XIII". This one is for Day 4 - "The Girls"._

_Disclaimer: I don't own FFXIII or its characters._

* * *

Hairstyle

"You have really pretty hair, Lightning," Vanille sighed, gazing at the pink locks slung over Lightning's left shoulder. "Don't you think so too, Fang?"

"You're right." Fang nodded in agreement. "Sure, it ain't as vibrant as yours, Vanille. But it's got a charm all its own."

The former soldier made a disgruntled noise. "I don't see what's so special about it. I cut it myself."

"Y'know, with a little work, it could look even prettier!" the youngest girl exclaimed, reaching forward and running her fingers through Lightning's hair. "Why don't you let me style it?"

She crossed her arms in response, turning away so she could pull her hair out of Vanille's grasp. "I don't have time for things like that. This hairstyle is practical."

"Aww," Vanille pouted. Fang placed her arms on her hips.

"What's wrong, Light-bug? Don't you wanna try acting like a _girl_ for once?"

Lightning sighed. "When I enlisted in the Guardian Corps, I had to throw away all my femininity, or people wouldn't take me seriously. I haven't had the freedom to 'act like a girl' for a long time now."

"Never worked like that for us," Fang retorted. "In Oerba, it didn't matter what you looked like or what you did, s'long as you could hunt."

Vanille nodded. "Yeah! Once I killed this bear-" She indicated the fur attached to the back of her skirt. "-everyone in the village took _me_ seriously."

Lightning studied her female companions. Vanille was the epitome of girlish charm, with her bubbly personality and her mostly-pink ensemble. And while Fang was more rugged in comparison, the designs on her clothing and the Pulsian jewelry gave her a feminine appearance. She glanced down at her own outfit – a variation of the Guardian Corps uniform – and noted its practicality and overall lack of accessories.

"I…I wear a skirt," she insisted, but her argument sounded weak even to her ears. Fang threw her head back and laughed, and Vanille let out a giggle, which only served to increase her embarrassment.

"Fine, I'll play along," she agreed reluctantly, her cheeks still flushed. "Just my hair though, alright?" The redhead's grin grew, and a smirk played upon the older Pulsian woman's lips.

"That's the spirit, Sunshine," she said, clapping her hands together. "This is gonna be fun."

In that instant, Lightning began to regret her decision.

xxxxx

The male members of their group dragged their feet back to camp, empty-handed. Although they worked well as a team, Fang's skill with a spear was what usually brought down most of the big game, and without her, they had been pretty much useless.

As they rounded the large boulder that led to their campsite, they heard the sound of Vanille giggling. Then, the girl in question popped out from behind the rock and did a little flourish.

"Presenting, the new and improved Lightning!" she exclaimed, turning around and gesturing towards Fang, who was leading a flustered Lightning in their direction. "So, what do you guys think?"

Lightning's hair still fell over her shoulder, but now it had been done up in an intricate braid. As an added touch, Vanille had picked some small flowers that grew around the lake and weaved them into the plaited tresses. The hairstyle, combined with the redness in her cheeks, made her look uncharacteristically feminine. They could hardly tell that they were in the presence of the same stoic soldier that they were familiar with. Sazh cleared his throat and placed a hand behind his head, rubbing his neck sheepishly. Snow just gaped, and Hope's face turned crimson as he glanced at his feet.

Sazh was the first to recover. "You clean up pretty well, soldier," he told her good-naturedly.

Snow snapped his mouth shut and grinned. "Yeah, who knew Sis could look so girly?"

She shot him a glare. "Can it, Snow."

"Light…you look, um…nice," Hope finished lamely, playing with his hands. Lightning's gaze softened.

"Thanks," she said, with a small smile. Then, she turned around to address Fang and Vanille, who were watching the exchange with expectant gazes.

"This hairstyle isn't so bad. It'll still stay out of my way when I fight, so I might keep it like this for now."

"You hear that Fang?" Vanille chirped. "She likes it!"

"Damn right she does," the other woman replied with a smirk. "Mission accomplished, I'd say."

Sazh cleared his throat again. "Well then, now that _that's_ outta the way, why don't we head over to the springs? We didn't have much luck out on the Steppe, and I think the bass are jumping 'round this time of day."

Lightning nodded. "Good idea, Sazh. You're with me. The rest of you…take five."

He groaned and mumbled something that sounded like, "Yeah, just drag the old man along" while Snow and Hope collapsed on the ground, grateful for the reprieve.

As the two of them headed out of camp and towards the nearest Teleport Stone, she tossed her braid behind her, letting it fall down her back. She smiled briefly to herself. _'Maybe this isn't so bad, after all.'_

Then, she heard Vanille whisper to Fang, "Next time, let's make her wear a dress!"

She grimaced. _'Not on your life.'_


	5. (XIII) Commando

_Wrote this as a super-late entry for "13 Days of Final Fantasy XIII", for Day 5 - "Gameplay, Action". It was fun writing Fang again - I hope I managed to keep her in-character. Please tell me what you think!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own FFXIII or its characters._

* * *

Commando

"C-can you teach me how to fight?"

Fang looked up from the steak she was roasting over the campfire. It was midday, which meant that Gran Pulse was teeming with activity. And more creatures meant more food for the fugitive l'Cie to eat. Being the most experienced, the Pulsian women had been put in charge of making their meals until the rest of the group learned how to cook the wild beasts.

But now, Fang's attention was no longer on their meal. Instead, she focused intently on the youngest member of their group, who stood before her, wringing his hands together in a nervous gesture. She raised an eyebrow.

"You already fight pretty good, kiddo," she replied, turning her gaze back to the cut of roasted Gorgonopsid meat. She indirectly hoped that he would go away soon – she had never been good at dealing with kids, Vanille being an exception when she was younger. But it seemed like the boy was persistent, because he sat down next to her and watched the flames as they slowly turned the meat a reddish-brown.

"I mean the way you and Light and Snow and Sazh do. Without magic."

At this, she snapped her head back up to look at him. "Are you stupid? You'll get yourself killed. I'd never let _Vanille_ fight without her magic, let alone some weak kid."

He hesitated. "I-I know you think I'm weak. And…I am. If we ever got ambushed, I'd probably be the first to die."

Fang sighed. "Don't say stuff like that. 'sides, Sunshine'd probably kill all the beasts on Gran Pulse before she'd let them touch a hair on your head."

He flushed. "I know that! I know, but…" He clenched his fists. "That's why I have to get stronger. I can't always depend on someone else to protect me. I've gotta do it on my own."

A smirk grew on her lips. "Now you're thinking like a hunter," she told him, pulling the steak away from the fire. "Y'know, I think you could handle it."

His eyes grew wide. "You think so?!"

"Sure. And if the others approve, I'll get you started on training right away."

He stood up abruptly. "Then…I'll tell them," he said, and she saw a glint of determination in his eyes. Before she could say anything else, he took off towards the nearby pond, where Snow was fishing; no doubt to tell him of his plan. She shook her head.

_'__Learning how to fight is one thing, but convincing the others is gonna be a hell of a lot harder.'_

xxxxx

"Absolutely not."

Lightning shot him an icy glare, crossing her arms and leaning back against the nearest cliff face. Hope sighed – he had expected this answer from her, and he knew that she would be much harder to convince than Sazh and Snow had been.

He distantly remembered his conversation with Fang earlier in the day. She was clearly not aware of the fact that he and Vanille had fought with their weapons on the Pulse Vestige. Of course, Vanille had been hiding her magic, but he had not even been branded yet. Yet the two of them had managed to hold their own in a few fights. Even Lightning was not aware of this, and he guessed that it would make a valid point for his argument.

But before he could even begin to justify himself, Lightning spoke again.

"The Commando role needs you to be at the centre of a battle at all times. That means taking more hits. You've definitely improved, but with your stamina I don't think you'd last long."

"I could if you'd just give me a chance!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. Only then did he realise that his outburst had attracted the attention of the other members of their group.

"What's up, kid?" Sazh asked, getting up from his seat near the campfire and approaching the boy, the others not far behind him. "You telling Lightning about your plan?"

He nodded. "You and Snow and Fang agreed, but she…won't listen."

Lightning huffed. "If you've already got their approval, why do you need mine? Three Commandos are more than enough to teach you."

"But you were the one who taught me first. I just…need you to be okay with it." He glanced up at his mentor shyly. "Come on, Light. I'll be careful, I swear."

Snow placed an arm around his shoulders. "Yeah Sis, why don't you give him a chance? I think Hope could take care of himself in a fight."

"And he doesn't have to _use_ the role," Sazh added. "He could just train with us for a while, learn the basics. Then use the abilities, if he ever really needs 'em."

She looked around at her friends' faces, then at Hope's pleading expression. With a sigh, she relented.

"Fine, you can learn. But don't be reckless."

He nodded, smiling. "I won't."

xxxxx

Teaching Hope how to gain access to the Commando role's abilities proved to be another ordeal. Fang's patience was wearing thin as he flung his boomerang at the various makeshift obstacles she had set out for him, only for his attacks to barely leave a scratch on any of them.

"Again," she declared, motioning to one of the stick creatures she had assembled. "Just hitting them won't cut it You've gotta put some _power_ into your throws, really _feel_ the action."

"I don't get it," he panted, doubling over and resting his hands on his knees. "I'm doing it just like you tell me to, but the attacks don't do enough damage. I can't figure it out." He let out a growl of frustration.

"Now, don't be so hard on yourself, kid," she told him, pulling her spear from its resting place on her back. "You've seen the rest of us fight, haven't ya? What sets us apart?"

Hope began to count off his fingers. "You use a spear, Light uses her gunblade, Sazh has his pistols and Snow fights with his fists."

She nodded. "When we fight, we _feel_ our opponents' strength through our weapons. 'cept Sazh of course – guns do enough damage on their own. But you and Vanille fight with ranged weapons. That's different, and it doesn't let you put all your strength into your blows."

He looked down at the boomerang in his hands. "So…what _can_ I do? You said I'd be able to do this, but it…it isn't working out."

Fang clamped her hand down on his shoulder, forcing him to glance up at her. "Look here, kid," she growled. "You got yourself into this, so you'd better not be givin' up any time soon."

He shuddered. "R-right."

"Now," she began, tapping her chin thoughtfully "I think there's a Commando ability you could pick up on pretty well. It's called 'Ruin'."

"What does it do?"

"It's a spell. Non-elemental, too." She smirked as she watched him grow more intrigued. "Interested? Though I'm probably not the best person to teach ya."

"Teach me anyway. Maybe I can figure it out."

"Alright, kid. I'll show you how it's done." She summoned the l'Cie power that coursed through her brand and flicked her wrist, creating a globe of silver-white magic that flew towards her nearest stick creature. A loud explosion was heard, and within moments, the creature was reduced to a pile of scorched kindling.

"That's the highest tier of Ruin magic," she told him as he glanced between her and the smouldering pile of debris, a look of awe on his face. "With some practice, you'll probably be doin' better than I ever could."

"What's going on here?"

Fang sighed when she heard Lightning's familiar strict tone. There was no doubt that she had heard the explosion. The soldier approached the two of them, with Vanille in tow, and raised an eyebrow when she saw the state of their makeshift battlefield.

"Can I learn too, Fang?" Vanille asked eagerly. The older Pulsian woman shook her head.

"Not yet. Keep workin' on your Synergist skills with Sazh for now."

"Oh fine," she replied with a pout, then turned to Hope. "Hope! I'm still counting on you to teach me some of those Synergist abilities!"

He gave her a weak thumbs-up. "No problem. I can show you some of the Bar-spells later, if you'd like."

"Okay, good luck with your training!" Vanille gave him an encouraging grin, and bounded off in the direction she had come from. Fang smiled after her. Then, she turned to Lightning.

"You aren't here to tell me I'm putting Hope in danger, are ya?"

"No." Lightning sighed deeply. "I…though I could help. You're teaching him how to use non-elemental magic, right?"

"Right…" Fang said slowly. She was suspicious. "And what made you change your mind?"

The soldier stood up to her full height. "Hope has the highest magic potential of all of us, so Ruin magic will work well for him," she replied matter-of-factly. "But a fellow Ravager might be able to explain it to him better."

"Fair enough." Fang placed her hands on her hips. "So, then. Let's see what ya got."

Lightning walked up to Hope and stood a few feet away, facing the next stick creature. "When we use our magic, we call it from our brands," she began, summoning a Thunder spell to provide an example. Sparks crackled around her hand before she sent the spell hurtling towards the creature, which was instantly struck by a bolt of lightning. It didn't do much damage, but the twigs were left slightly charred.

"Ruin spells work the same way, but we don't _access_ them the same way." She turned to face him. "You have to feel the debilitating power inside you, like you're hitting something with your boomerang. Only, you're using magic instead."

She called a Ruin spell to her fingertips and cast it at the creature again. This time, the impact was greater – the makeshift creature turned to ash and collapsed in on itself. Hope looked on, impressed.

"I'm ready to try it," he said, pulling out his boomerang. Lightning nodded and stepped back, standing beside Fang as they both watched him carefully.

Hope closed his eyes and took a deep breath, clenching his free fist. He searched for the power in his brand and, with a loud cry, sent a spell at the next stick creature. Fang and Lightning both watched as it burst into flame, shaking their heads in unison. In his determination, Hope had summoned a Firaga spell instead.

He opened his eyes just as Lightning jogged forward, casting Water spells to extinguish the massive flame. When he realised what had happened, he flinched.

"I used the wrong spell, didn't I?" His voice was full of disappointment. He did not expect an answer because he knew that it was true. Fang walked up to him, but instead of yelling at him like he would have expected, she punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Don't sweat it," she said, giving him one of her rare genuine smiles – one she usually reserved only for Vanille. "You'll get it soon enough. These things take time."

"I…okay. I'll keep trying."

As the sun set, Hope continued to practice. Fang's obstacles were slowly destroyed, and eventually the entire area was scorched. He felt his own magic reserves depleting as he doubled over, out of breath. He looked up – Fang and Lightning were still watching, though not as expectantly as before. It was clear that they did not expect him to learn the spell today.

_'…__I'll prove that I can do this!"_

With his final ounce of strength, he summoned the energy within him and aimed it at the only remaining object – a large tree. But instead of a colourful elemental spell, a giant silver sphere materialized at his fingertips, growing larger until it was almost twice his size. He flung it at the tree, and it exploded into a puff of smoke, leaving behind a cloud of sparkling dust.

"Was…was that it?" He glanced at his mentors, but they were already walking towards him. Fang wore a triumphant grin, and even Lightning was smiling slightly.

"You did it!" Fang exclaimed, clapping him on the back. "I knew you had it in ya!"

"I have to admit, I'm impressed." Lightning placed a hand on his shoulder. "You proved me wrong – I'm proud of you."

He looked up at them, grateful. "Thanks, both of you. I couldn't have done it without you."

They turned around upon hearing Snow, Sazh and Vanille's shouts of surprise and joy. They had been watching from a distance. The two women before him turned to face the rest of their friends, while he took the opportunity to glance at his brand. It was still swathed in its yellow cloth, and he clamped his right hand over it.

He had never known that he could be capable of such strength. Despite having started out as the weakest member of their group, he now had a new, more powerful spell in his arsenal. He was now a more formidable threat, but more than that, he now had more power to protect his friends – his _family_; the only thing he had left in this world.

_'__Maybe someday, I'll grow strong enough to be able to protect them even without my magic.'_

* * *

_Ah, Hope. You don't know how right you are._


	6. (LR) Vast

_Quick drabble - I wanted to try writing some VaniHopu interactions, and so this was born. It was much more serious in my head, though. I've been writing a lot of Hope lately, and that probably won't change anytime soon. The next chapter will also probably be centred around him._

_Please tell me what you think!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own FFXIII or its characters._

* * *

Vast

Reunion parties became a common ritual after their arrival in the new world. Everyone had gone their separate ways, and so they needed an excuse to meet up every now and then. Serah had been the one to suggest the idea, and this month's reunion was being hosted by her and Snow.

Vanille rested her hands on the patio railing. The view from Serah's house was lovely during the daytime. Meadows stretched for miles and miles, dotted with trees and cottages, almost as though they were reaching out to the city in the distance. She took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh suburban air, and smiled.

"Hope, what do you think of this world?" she asked, glancing at her companion.

"I think…it's vast," he said simply, looking up at the sky. "It feels so much larger than Gran Pulse and Nova Chrysalia ever did. There's so much to see and do…I don't think I could ever see it all."

"Well, we'd made a promise to see the world, hadn't we?" She poked him in the shoulder. "You still have to make good on that promise, mister."

He let out a short laugh. "Sorry, Vanille. So many things happened after that – I guess I just lost track."

Her smile softened. "You were always working hard for our sake, weren't you? For me and Fang, and for Lightning, too."

He nodded. "I wanted to see all of you again, more than anything. There were times when I thought it would be impossible, but I'm glad things finally worked out in the end."

Vanille leaned back against the railing and stretched her arms, reaching for the sky. "When Fang and I woke up on Nova Chrysalia, it'd been so many years since we'd seen the world. Then the Order made me their saint, and I never saw it again."

She sighed. "And then, Fang left. I was all alone. But I had this stone, a piece of crystal that let me see her. After that, I watched the world through her eyes, but I never actually got to _see_ it."

"Light got that stone back for you when you lost it, didn't she?"

"Mm-hmm," she hummed in agreement. "When I heard that she'd found it, I was so happy. Seeing her again made me realise how much I'd missed all of you."

She gazed at the sky wistfully, admiring the way the clouds lazily floated past. Hope's voice eventually snapped her out of her thoughts.

"When I was taken by Bhunivelze, I became his prisoner, and that meant I couldn't leave the Ark. For nearly three centuries, I was stuck up there, watching the world go by. It wasn't for as long as you and Fang were trapped in crystal…but I know what you mean when you say you never got to see the world."

"Well, we have time _now_, don't we?" she said cheerfully, latching onto his arm. "Hey, let's all go travelling together one day. Like…a family road trip!"

He tried to slip his arm out of her grip, but to no avail. "I don't think I can get away from my research for too long, there's still so much I have to-"

A pout began to form on her face and she let go of him, crossing her arms and looking away. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, I guess…for a week, maybe?"

Instantly, her face transformed into a grin. "It's a deal!" she declared triumphantly.

Hope smiled and shook his head. "You were always better at that than I was."

"What? Guilting people into doing things for me?"

"I was going to say smiling, but you're right."

She poked his arm again and he let out a chuckle. Then, she held out a hand. "Let's shake on it, then. One of these days, let's go out and _see_ this world. Make the most of our time here."

"As long as it makes you happy, Vanille." He took her hand and shook it firmly. "We should tell the others, too."

"Tell us what?"

Fang stepped out onto the patio and strode over to them, placing a hand on her hip. "The two of you plannin' to run away together?" She wrapped an arm around Vanille's shoulders. "'cause if you are, you'll have to go through me, first."

Vanille's cheeks turned pink. "It's not like that, Fang!" she cried. "We wanna take a trip around the world – all of us, like a big family."

"Sounds ambitious," the older woman replied, tapping her chin thoughtfully. After a few moments, she said, "I'm in."

"Great!" Vanille clapped her hands together, and Hope nodded.

"If we're gonna do this, we'll need a plan," he began. "I'll ask Noel – he and Yeul have been to a lot of places already, so they might have recommendations. Then we'll have to get Light, Snow, Serah, Sazh and Dajh to agree as well. Not to mention travel and hotel expenses and-" He began to count them off his fingers, but Fang waved a hand in front of his face before he could continue.

"Hey. One thing at a time, right kiddo?"

He sighed and nodded. "Right."

Her arm still around Vanille, she began walking back towards the house, guiding the smaller girl along with her. "Let's work on convincin' the others first."

The redhead glanced at him over her shoulder as she walked away. But instead of the bright, cheery grin that he expected, she gave him a small, genuine smile, full of gratitude. Hope returned her smile, and she turned her attention back to Fang, the two of them now immersed in conversation. He followed behind them silently.

'_It makes me happy when you smile for real,'_ he thought to himself. _'That's the truth. And I don't think that'll ever change.'_


	7. (LR) Concealed Interests

_I'm participating in Twelve Shots of Summer, a writing challenge where authors write a story a week for twelve weeks, based on a series of themes. This week's theme was "Secret Genius". Unfortunately, I ended up writing this in a bit of a rush, so it isn't my best work, but please do let me know what you think!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own FFXIII or its characters._

* * *

Concealed Interests

If there was one thing that Sazh had learned about the new world, it was that its education system was far behind Cocoon's.

Their new home was a planet with pre-established rules and guidelines – he and the others had realised this fact not long after their arrival. But what they had not anticipated was the ease with which many of them were able to fit into society. Hope had easily found himself a position as an esteemed researcher despite not having any academic qualifications, because his knowledge had far surpassed that of the other candidates. Dajh had already managed to advance a few grades at his school, and his skill lay in mathematics – a subject he had always been fond of. Even the technology was sub-par – after securing a job as a mechanic, Sazh had seen first-hand how primitive this world's aircraft and automobiles really were.

"It's all junk. You'd think they'd know how to build a decent airship by now," he found himself telling Dajh one afternoon. The boy was seated beside him at their dining table, doing his homework. Sazh often found comfort in his son's ability to shut out his surroundings, because it meant that he could go on and on about the most mundane things without actually disturbing him.

"I saw this engine one day, looked like they'd just thrown a bunch of parts together and hoped the damn thing could fly-"

"Hey daddy? Could you help me with this math problem?"

Sazh snapped out of his rant to see Dajh looking up at him expectantly, pointing at a problem in his textbook. "Let me take a look," he replied, pulling the book closer.

His eyes grew wide as he read the words and numbers. _'What're they teachin' kids these days?'_ Even though it was to be expected, considering Dajh was two grades ahead of the other children his age, this sum seemed far beyond even _his_ level. And for the life of him, Sazh could not recall what he had learned in his high school math classes.

Noticing his father's silence, Dajh decided to elaborate. "My teacher thinks I'm really smart, so he told me to solve this for extra credit."

"Ah, then why don't you just leave it alone, son?"

The boy shook his head. "I can't. He also said that if I couldn't solve it, I'd be held back."

Sazh sighed. _'Trust even the teachers to start picking on their geniuses.'_ "Alright then, why don't we go over to Auntie Serah's house? Maybe she can help."

Dajh grinned. "Okay!"

xxxxx

The trip to the Farron-Villiers household turned out to be fruitless. Despite it being a Saturday, Serah was teaching a make-up class at her university, and so she was not at home. Lightning offered them refreshments, but Sazh politely declined, suddenly remembering that he had offered to stop over at a spare parts store in the evening to help with some repairs.

"Mind if I leave Dajh here for a while? Maybe he can wait 'til Serah gets back."

Lightning smiled. "Sure. I'll be here."

xxxxx

When he returned later that evening, Serah and Dajh greeted him at the door. "We solved it, daddy!" his son exclaimed, and he sighed with relief. He thanked her profusely before walking back down the driveway, holding his son's hand in his own.

"Visit again soon, okay?" Serah called out from the doorway, and Dajh waved back as they drove away.

As Sazh weaved his car through the narrow country roads, he glanced at his son out of the corner of his eye. "Auntie Serah's pretty smart if she helped you figure out that problem, huh?" he offered casually.

Dajh looked at him. "Huh? But Auntie Serah wasn't home when we solved it."

Sazh nearly did a double-take, clutching the steering wheel harder in surprise. "Then who's _'we'_?!"

The boy laughed. "Me 'n' Auntie Lightning! She's really good at math! We were talkin' for a long time, it was really fun."

_'__Lightning good at math?' _He shook his head incredulously. _'I don't believe it.'_

When they finally arrived at their home, the first thing Sazh did was look through the solution that Dajh and Lightning had apparently come up with. He dug up as many resources as he could find on the Internet and even tried solving the problem in reverse to see if it was correct. After nearly forty minutes of punching numbers into a calculator and scribbling furiously on a notepad, Sazh finally raised his head with astonishment. "It's correct."

He was still in doubt, and so he sent Dajh to school on Monday after telling him to ask the teacher for 'credit for trying'. But when his son returned that afternoon, he held the solution sheet in his hand, and on it was a series of hand-drawn tick-marks and a large smiley face.

"The teacher told me I did a good job, but he was pouting," he told his father as they ate their lunch. "I think he was upset, but I'm just glad he didn't fail me."

_'__I still can't believe it…'_ Sazh had never pegged Lightning as the intellectual type. Sure, she was not _stupid_, but he had hardly expected a high-school-dropout-turned-soldier to know anything about mathematics, let alone _excel_ at the subject.

_'__Now I'm curious…I gotta ask her.'_

xxxxx

The next weekend, Sazh and Dajh dropped by the Farron-Villiers home again, and Serah was all too glad to see them. Hope was visiting as well, and he spent the afternoon talking to Dajh, while Sazh took the opportunity to confront Lightning.

"I heard you helped Dajh with his homework last week," he began, trying to sound casual. He saw her eyes grow wide, but contrary to the cold retort or strict denial he had expected, Lightning looked almost bashful, absently playing with her hands.

"He told you? I did the best I could in Serah's absence, and he seemed satisfied with my explanation, so-"

"Wait, wait, hold up." He waved his hands. "You mean to say it _was_ you? You explained it to him?"

"Well, math was never Serah's best subject, so I gave it a shot." She tilted her head in confusion. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah, but…" He ran a hand through his hair. "I just…never expected _you_ to be good at _math_."

The look in Lightning's eyes grew icy. "So just because I dropped out of high-school, you assumed I was stupid?"

"That's not what I meant! …ah, what's the use." Sazh took a deep breath and raised a hand to his temple. "I'm sorry Lightning. I was just curious, is all."

She crossed her arms and let out a long sigh. The silence between them seemed to stretch for an eternity, and Sazh began to fidget with the ends of his jacket, wondering if he could remedy the situation in any way.

Then, she began to speak.

"I was a good student. I studied hard, and always managed to stay within the top five per cent of my class. Math was my favourite subject." A wistful smile appeared on her lips. "The teachers gave me aptitude tests, which I passed easily, and then they enrolled me in advanced classes. I was the youngest one there. They all said I would get into Eden for sure."

Her smile faltered. "Then, my mother passed away. I couldn't afford to pay for my education as well as Serah's, so I dropped out of school and enlisted in the Guardian Corps. It was the only way I could secure her future."

Sazh looked at her with understanding in his gaze. "So you supported her in the hopes that she'd accomplish what you couldn't?"

She nodded. "Serah was a good student, too. She had wanted to be a teacher, and her grades secured her a seat at Eden. But then, she was made a l'Cie, and everything fell apart."

"And I was selfish." She clenched her fists. "I pushed her away because I thought she was throwing away her dreams. But the truth was…those dreams were never hers to begin with. They were thoughts I'd instilled in her, for my own sake."

Sazh looked away, feeling guilty for bringing up bad memories. He tried to change the subject. "Uh…so if you dropped out of high-school that early, how'd you remember how to solve those math problems?"

At this, she blushed. "I-well, I kept some of the books, so I read through them whenever I was home…and sometimes I'd ask Serah to borrow some from the school library."

"You studied in your spare time?" He looked at her incredulously, then let out a laugh. "I only ever saw Hope do that, and even then it was 'cause he was so desperate to bring you guys back."

"You'd feel the same if you'd ever had your education taken away from you," she grumbled, uncrossing her arms and placing a hand on her hip.

"What's that about me?"

Apparently Sazh's laugh and mention of his name had caught Hope's attention, and he was walking towards the two of them with Dajh in tow. The older man smiled as his son ran up to him, curiosity in his gaze.

"I wanna know too, daddy!" he exclaimed, and Sazh chuckled.

"Nothin'…we were just sayin' that Hope's a workaholic." He ignored Hope's shout of protest and patted his son's head. "C'mon, we should be headin' back home."

"Can we come visit Auntie Lightning again soon?"

Sazh glanced at her to seek her approval, and she smiled. "Of course." She looked at the boy, and her smile softened. "Dajh and I have a lot of things to talk about, don't we?"

He nodded. "Yeah! I'll bring my math homework next time, too!"

Before they left the house, Sazh caught a snippet of the conversation taking place behind him.

"Wow Light, you're good at math? I never would've guessed!"

"Don't test my patience, _Mr. Estheim_."

xxxxx

As they drove back to their house, Dajh turned to his father. "Auntie Lightning really is something, isn't she?" he asked.

Sazh kept his eyes trained on the road, but his mind continued to drift back to the small exchange he had witnessed between Lightning and his son. There had been a spark of something akin to excitement in her gaze as she had spoken to Dajh – something he had never seen in all the time he had known her.

_'__After all this time, she finally has someone to talk to about what she likes, and it's math of all things. Guess I should never judge a book by its cover.'_

"She sure is, son," he replied, a small smile stretching across his face. "She sure is."

* * *

_I'm sorry, I can never resist throwing interactions between Hope and Lightning, even if it's just a single dialogue._

_Do check out the other works at the Twelve Shots of Summer forum - we all write for different fandoms, so I'm sure you'll find something of interest! Not to mention the others are all amazing at what they do (and much better at writing than I am)_


	8. (XIII-2) Meeting You

_So this is something I actually started writing a long time ago - over a year ago, to be more precise. I recently decided to complete it and refine a few sections, and I've finally deemed it post-worthy. I'd also like to thank TheMysteriousGeek2345 for the suggestion - although this chapter is probably much more platonic and one-sided than you expected, I hope you still enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own FFXIII or its characters._

* * *

Meeting You

The metallic door slid open with a soft click. The familiar scent of home filled his nostrils, and he stood there soaking in the nostalgia for a few moments before finally stepping inside.

He had not seen his father in years. After his retirement, Bartholomew Estheim had chosen to stay in their old apartment, not wanting to interfere with his son's research work by moving into the Academy accommodations with him. Hope had tried to convince him otherwise, saying that he would have a better life at the Academy, but his father had refused.

"Son, there comes a time in a man's life when he needs to face things alone," he had said. At the time, Hope had considered his words to be fatherly advice, encouraging him to grow up and move forward. It was not until much later did he realise that his father had been referring to himself.

Neither of them had completely gotten over Nora's death; she had been the fragile thread that had held their family together. And even though father and son had eventually grown closer as a result, they had both since continued to deal with her loss in different ways. While Hope had immersed himself in his research, Bartholomew had isolated himself from the world. Neither of them had wished to move forward, choosing instead to look to the past.

The house was dark. Hope sighed. "I suppose it fits…Dad always liked leaving the lights off…" He closed the door behind him and touched a glowing panel to his right. The lights flickered on. He pulled his boots off and placed them behind the door. Then he whispered a soft "I'm home", not expecting a response, and made his way towards the living room.

Traces of his childhood appeared in everything he saw. The family photos they had taken when he was a child still clung to the walls. He paused in front of one of them. _'Mom always smiled, but dad never did…and then I stopped smiling, too.' _He continued walking, turned a corner and froze.

His father's favourite chair was turned away from him, facing their large television screen. It had been that way ever since he was a child. He distantly remembered the evenings after dinner when he would sneak out of his room and past his mother in the kitchen, hoping to surprise his father. But more often than not, after poking his head into the living room, he would find Bartholomew asleep in his chair, the television switched off. He almost wished he could go back to those carefree days, before he began to resent his father.

Hope shuffled his feet awkwardly and cleared his throat, preparing to speak.

"Dad," he began unsteadily. "I-I'm going to travel to the future."

Silence.

"The Academy scientists finally finished the time capsule they were working on. My assistant, Alyssa, and I plan to use it in a month's time, once their tests are complete." He swallowed. "But the thing is…it's a one-way trip. I'll be travelling nearly 400 years into the future, and I won't be coming back."

More silence. _'What did I expect to gain by coming here?'_

"All the people who were important to me are gone now, you know?" he continued, walking forward. "First mom, then Vanille and Fang. Then Lightning…she disappeared, and Snow went looking for her. Serah left not long after, and Sazh and his son just…vanished."

He turned around. "And you-" he choked out. "You had to leave too, didn't you?" He was speaking louder now, to the chair that had been empty for years. "We were finally getting along, but then…you let yourself waste away in here. I never understood _why_-"

Tears were streaming down his face. He crumpled to the floor in a heap and buried his face in his hands, releasing all the pent-up loneliness he had felt for over a decade. _'Why, why, why,_' he repeated in his head, over and over again. _'Why does everyone I care about leave me behind?'_

'_This is what you came here for,'_ a voice in his head told him steadily. _'You needed to get away from everything, just to let it all out.'_

'_But you're alright now, Hope.'_

He glanced up, wiping the tears from his eyes. Those last words had been spoken by a different voice. He looked around, confused, but the apartment was as dark and empty as it had been moments ago.

'_You've become so strong on your own.'_

"…mom?"

He could have sworn he heard a soft chuckle. Slowly, he stood up and looked around the room again.

'_Mistaking me for your mother again? It looks like you still have a long way to go.'_

"Lightning?!"

His eyes grew wide, and he began to search the room frantically. "Light, i-is that you? Where are you?"

'_If you're looking for me, you won't be able to find me.'_

Hope stopped in his tracks. "Why not?" The situation seemed almost crazy to him, standing alone in his apartment and talking to a voice that was only inside his mind.

'_I exist outside of time now. The only way I can talk to you is like this…or through your dreams.'_

His shoulders drooped slightly. The thought of seeing Lightning again was still just a fantasy, after all. He sat down on the floor, absently staring at a painting on the wall in front of him.

"Can-can you see where I am?" he asked her disembodied voice. "Can you see what I've managed to accomplish, just to bring you back? You and everyone else…"

'_Yes.' _He could hear the smile in her voice. _'You've gotten so far, even without us. I'm proud of you.'_

His breath hitched. "Then why…why don't you come home?"

He heard her sigh. _'It's not that simple…the timeline has been thrown out of balance. I must stay here in Valhalla, fighting a never-ending battle…'_

_Valhalla. _The name was unfamiliar to him, but her mention of being in battle was consistent with what he had seen in the Oracle Drive. _'It's true…she really is in another realm…'_

But the loneliness in her tone did not escape him. She sounded weary, almost as though she had been fighting for years, centuries.

"Serah and Noel have been searching for you," he told her earnestly. "They'll find a way to stop that man – Caius Ballad – and bring you back."

'_And if they can't?' _The words that he was going to say in response died in his mouth. It occurred to him that Lightning may have actually seen the future, or at least one possible outcome. Her response had been immediate and solemn, almost as though she knew that it would be impossible to stop Caius from bringing down Cocoon.

"If Cocoon's collapse is inevitable, then we'll build a new home. A stronghold that can protect the people, even if Pulse is destroyed."

There was no response. Hope wondered if she was still listening, still connected to his thoughts, when she spoke again.

'_That's ambitious. Do you think you can make it in time? Before Cocoon falls?' _

"I don't know," he replied truthfully. "But the best I can do for now is look to the future. And Serah and Noel are travelling through time – with their help, anything's possible."

'_Good.' _He heard her smile again. _'You're following the right path. Keep your eyes front.'_

"And you'll watch our backs? All of humanity?" he teased, finally managing a half-hearted grin.

'_It's all I've been doing for an eternity,' _she replied with a sigh, but he could tell from her voice that she was grinning, too.

Finally, she whispered, '_It's time.'_

Hope looked around, confused. "Time? Time for what? What's happening, Lightning?"

'_Our battle continues. I have to go. But I'll see you again soon.'_

"Wait!" He stood up. "Don't-" _'Don't go.'_

'_Remember, we're always watching over you.'_

This time, he heard not just her voice, but the voices of Vanille and Fang, of his mother and father. They blended together in a harmonious chorus, repeating the same words over and over again. The world around him began to grow distant and he felt weary.

The last thing he saw before collapsing on the carpeted ground was his mother's smiling face.

xxxxx

An indefinite amount of time passed before Hope awoke on the floor of his former apartment. His eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly, and somehow, the shadows did not seem as foreboding as they had before.

"Was it all just a dream…?" he muttered, picking himself off the ground and looking around. Almost instantly, his eyes landed on something out of place. Slowly, he walked up to the framed photograph of himself and his family that always sat on a shelf in the living room, and picked up the small object that lay before it: a pristine white feather.

"Where could this have come from?" he asked himself, twirling the feather between his fingers. Somehow, he found that his heart felt lighter than it had before; almost as light as the snow white plume he held in his hand.

He stepped out of the room and made his way to the entrance hall. At the press of a button, the front door slid open. Sunlight flooded the room, and Hope smiled – a genuine smile – for the first time in years. The burden of his decision to travel through time no longer weighed as heavily upon his shoulders, and he felt all his uncertainty melt away as he stepped out of the house.

No longer would he dwell in the shadows of the past. Now, he would look to the future.


	9. (XIII) Tough as Nails

_I wrote this in response to a post by my friend Mer (espurrx on Tumblr), and I remembered that I hadn't posted it here yet. It's more of a drabble than anything else, since I wrote it in a rush. Anyway, please read on!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own FFXIII or its characters._

* * *

Tough as Nails

As soon as Lightning turned sixteen, she enlisted in the Guardian Corps. Being a minor, she was told that she would have to undergo training for two years alongside the other cadets until she could become a full-fledged member of the Bodhum Security Regiment.

The first week of training was hell. The rigorous routine they were put through took a toll on her body, and she was always the last to complete their obstacle course. The other cadets mocked her for being the smallest of their group, and she took it silently, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists.

_'__Someday…someday I'll be better than all of them. They'll see.'_

These thoughts played on her mind even at the end of the fifth day, as she packed up her things in the locker room. Sweat ran down her shoulder blades, and her shirt clung to her in an uncomfortable way. She blew sticky strands of hair out of her face and took a deep, calming breath, before zipping up her duffel bag and tossing it over her shoulder. She looked down at her free, still-gloved hand, and, after a moment of deliberation, decided to leave her gloves on. It was her turn to cook today, and she did not want her sister worrying about the cuts and callouses that were already forming on her palms.

When she stepped outside the Guardian Corps base, the sun was just beginning to set. The building was located close to one of Bodhum's many beaches, and as usual, she paused to watch the sun sink beneath the horizon. After a few long moments of silence, she began the walk back home.

xxxxx

The stars were already out and twinkling above the town when Lightning unlocked the front door, stepping into their house. "I'm home, Serah," she sighed, trying and failing to mask the exhaustion in her voice. When she did not receive a response, she dropped her bag and headed towards the kitchen.

_'__She must be out with her friends,'_ she thought, opening the refrigerator and taking out the leftovers from the previous day's meal. _'It's the weekend, after all. But I should probably work on imposing a curfew, now that mom's gone...'_

She set the bowl on the counter and smiled faintly. _'Maybe I'll make some soup. Serah used to love mom's stew…though I doubt I could make it as well as she could."_

The fatigue began to set in, and she moved to sit down at the dinner table. "Just got home…must still be tired…" she muttered faintly, stretching her arms out and resting them atop the table's surface. She leaned forward and allowed her head to rest against the wood – it was warm under her cheek, and she closed her eyes. "I'll just…take a breather…"

Within seconds, she was out.

xxxxx

Less than 30 minutes later, Serah bounded into the kitchen. "Welcome home si-" The words died on her lips when she saw her sister asleep at the table. Instead of being worried, however, the girl fought to suppress a giggle. It had been a while since she had seen Lightning so relaxed and unguarded, and she was not about to let go of the opportunity.

She dashed into her room and grabbed a box full of bottles, before running back into the kitchen. Carefully, she lifted one of Lightning's hands, but the older girl did not so much as stir. With a cheeky grin upon her face, Serah opened one of the bottles.

_'__Sis is gonna look so cute!'_

xxxxx

When Lightning awoke, she realised she was not in her bed. As she raised her head and felt the wooden surface beneath her arms, she remembered that she had fallen asleep in the kitchen. The smell of hot food was everywhere, and she turned around to see their dinner in a glass bowl on the counter. Steam wafted from the bowl, filling the kitchen with a warm scent, and she smiled.

_'__Serah's home_. _Looks like she took care of dinner while I was asleep.'_

She raised a hand to rub the sleep out of her eyes, when she noticed something unusual on her hand. Blinking rapidly to clear her still-blurred vision, she looked closer to make sure she was not imagining things.

Her eyes widened with horror as she took in the sight – her fingernails had been painted while she was asleep. And rather than using natural colours, the perpetrator had painted them in an alternating pattern of pink and white. Then, her gaze landed on her thumbnails. A strange pattern had been drawn onto both of them – a brown blob, with two dots that resembled eyes and another that looked like a nose, and two more blobs protruding from what appeared to be the creature's head. _'What is this thing supposed to be…?'_

When she finally noticed the polka dot patterns on each fingernail, she felt the strong urge to scream.

_'__Please tell me this is a nightmare…what the hell is happening?!'_

"SERAH!"

xxxxx

"I'm sorry sis!" Serah apologised for the hundredth time, as Lightning stood before her, arms crossed in an intimidating fashion. "I just wanted you to look cute for once."

This only earned her a glare, and she flinched. "No, that's not what I meant!" she insisted, waving her hands in protest. "You haven't smiled in so long, and you always look so tired when you get home…so I thought I'd do something to cheer you up. Painting my nails always makes _me_ happy, and, um…" She trailed off. "Well, at least the rabbits are cute, right?"

Silence. Then, suddenly, she heard Lightning let out a snort. _'Was that…a laugh?'_

"These-" The older girl held up her thumbs so that the nails faced Serah. "-are supposed to be rabbits?"

She nodded. "Yeah…they're for good luck! Well, rabbits' _feet_ are supposed to be lucky, but I thought faces would be cuter…it's the thought that counts though, right?"

At this, Lightning could not help but smile at her sister's gesture. Despite how embarrassing the situation was, she could see Serah's love in the brightly coloured nail polish that had been slathered over her fingernails.

After a long pause, she finally said, "Thanks, Serah."

The younger girl's face lit up with a grin, and she sprang forward and wrapped her arms around Lightning. "So you'll keep it on, right?" she asked enthusiastically.

Lightning froze; she had been planning to scrub it off right after dinner. But her sister was clearly ecstatic, and she relented with a sigh. Serah was all she had left in this world, and she would not let anything compromise her happiness.

"Alright. Just for you."

xxxxx

When Lightning returned to the Guardian Corps headquarters at the beginning of the next week, the other female cadets noticed her nails instantly. They snickered and told the boys, and when it was time for them to run the obstacle course again, everyone else in the trainee squad was aware of her new "fashion statement". She blocked out their jeers and taunts as she readied herself at the starting line.

_'__My fingernails may look ridiculous, but that's not what matters on the battlefield. Strength is what's really important.'_

When the starting shot sounded, she darted forward, leaving them all in the dust.

_'__And I'll show you just how strong I can be.'_

* * *

___Forgive the really lame title, it's the first thing that came to mind when I uploaded this as a document._

___So the idea was that a sixteen-year-old Lightning comes home from work and falls asleep, only to wake up and realise that her little sister has painted her nails. And I thought it was the most adorable thing in the world. _

___Please let me know what you think!_


End file.
